Containers and packaging for storing and dispensing contents of various types are available in a wide range of shapes and sizes, and have a number of different functionalities.
Where it is desirable to provide a single serve, or a limited number of serves, of a product (for example, liquid or powdered foods for use by customers requiring snack products), or to provide a measured or metered amount of a product (for example, a medicament) disposable packaging containers are frequently used. Provision of such limited serve sizes reduces the incidence of spoilage and the incidence of wastage, as each customer takes what is required and it does not become necessary to discard excess unused or spoiled quantities. In addition to reducing spoilage and waste, provision of single serve (or a limited number of serves) containers also reduces spillage and mess.
It is also desirable to provide a container for dispensing contents which incorporates additional features for enhanced functionality, and such a container, being in the form of a dispensing utensil, is disclosed in WO 2005/065498, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
The dispensing utensil of WO 2005/065498 advantageously dispenses products, such as sugar, from a utensil having a container with a snap open and close end, such that it is not necessary to provide a separate utensil, such as a spoon for tea or coffee. Hence, mess is further reduced, in that separate sugar sachets and stirrers are not required.
WO 2008/092200, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, improves on WO 2005/065498 by providing a seal around the snap open and close feature. The seal prevents the ingress of liquids or gaseous vapours through the weakened area at the snap open and close feature, thereby, preventing contents of the dispensing utensil spoiling.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material formed part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art on or before the priority date of the claims herein.